


Кукла

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: У меня в комнате есть одна старая кукла. Иногда мне кажется, что этому созданию очень хочется... жить.





	Кукла

Ты сидишь на полке,  
Смотришь в никуда.  
Пустые глаза голубые  
Чувствуют: будет беда.

Пряди рыжих волос  
В косы тугие заплетены.  
Белое скромное платье  
Спускается до колен.

Ты простая игрушка,  
Забава малых детей.  
Днем ты равнодушна,  
Но ночами плачешь.

Ты — эталон красоты,  
Воплощённый в парче и фарфоре.  
Лишь одно мне расскажи:  
Почему рыдаешь, в чём твоё горе.

Низринуться хочешь в надежде  
Пропасть. Пропасть навсегда,  
Разбиться последним счастьем,  
И пусть не поможет живая вода.

Но всегда ты так рада,  
Когда в комнату входит та,  
Кто заведёт механизм,  
Кого назовёшь ты «мама».

Ты кукла. Кукла,  
Неспособная на выбор.  
Но в её лишь руках  
Ты будешь жива, как и она.

Тебе надоела потеха,  
Не нужен больше детский смех.  
Чтобы быть счастливой,  
Нужна только жизнь,  
Жизни огонь в груди.


End file.
